


Unbekannte

by BluesMirage



Series: Pubertät [2]
Category: Universal Century Gundam
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindfolds, Dream Sex, Handcuffs, M/M, Multi, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Wet Dream
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluesMirage/pseuds/BluesMirage
Summary: 小番外，爱德华的春梦，时点在1后2前夏亚↹阿姆罗（→）←爱德华前提的3P





	Unbekannte

**Author's Note:**

> 关于夏亚身份的真相是爱德华的感应＋推测  
> 手铐/蒙眼/口/手/中出/少量赤水仙幻觉

事情有些不对劲。

爱德华看着脚下铺着层不明材质的走道，视线慢慢投往前方。他站在金属墙壁的长廊里，顶灯明亮适宜，右手边有一扇一扇等间距的银色舱门，和他在教科书上看过的战舰内部有点类似。门框边的浅色方形应该是开启用的模块，大都微微闪动着锁定意味的红光。

是个与自己关联不起来的陌生环境，发现自己还穿着制服的少年想到，心里却没怎么惊讶于这一事态。

他缓步沿走廊前进，脚下的材料吸收了他的脚步声，宁静中一些模糊细小的声息逐渐进入听觉范围。直到他能确定那些声音的来源方向，少年停止脚步，看着几步外那扇已经呈半开状态的舱门。

其中一个声音是他朝夕相处的叔叔，而另一个男声，或许更低沉些——却正和他自己极其相似。他不必要地更加放轻了动作行至那个传出声音的舱室前，心跳仿佛震得抬起的手都微颤，扒着门边向室内窥视。

呼吸暂时凝固在了胸口里，爱德华的指节在金属上压得泛白，浑身血液开始被怪异的燥热侵蚀。

舱室里处的单人床上，两个身影正亲密相依着，彼此以相当的熟稔感地低语交谈，不时交换正如情人之间般柔软狎昵的吻。爱德华的监护人不甚清晰的侧颜看上去依然是那么柔和温润，却有种近乎愁绪的模糊气氛围绕，身着的是和环境一样让爱德华陌生却又既视感强烈的制服。那身制服的细节却看不分明，时而像是上臂镶着标志的黑夹克，时而又像是深蓝与白配色的军装。

是梦，爱德华发觉了，自己身处梦境之中，由潜意识与某些他曾感应到的阿姆罗的记忆碎片编织而成的梦。

也就只有在梦境里，他才可能和那个男人相见。

拥抱着阿姆罗的那个男人，身着艳丽的赤红镶金的华贵军服，柔软半长的金发美好如阳光纺成的丝缎，突然转向门口和爱德华目光相撞的眼瞳锋芒明锐，是经沉淀风霜琢磨过的宝石样的湛青。

爱德华维持着这令他脑海中仿佛有什么要被惊醒的彼此凝视，像被无数重力的绳索捆缚般动弹不得。那个男人一手揽着阿姆罗的腰，一手轻抚着阿姆罗的脸，漫不经心似的、却又专注地看着被他发现的爱德华。

几秒的沉默后，男人找到乐趣那样自然流露地笑了，爱德华认为那是自己肯定做不到的、极其释放魅力的表情，哪怕那张脸和自己有着孪生子程度的相似。他甚至可以承认自己也被这丝笑意撩拨动了下心弦。那只应该本来包裹在散落床角的手套里的右手伸向他这边，男人淡色的薄唇启张。

“过来。”

比爱德华更多惑人磁性与些微暗哑感的嗓音，清晰柔和地陈述着通向危险甜美的混沌的邀请。少年知道自己不会拒绝的，他不想拒绝，甚至期待着接下来将发生的堕入暧昧面的梦境。伏在男人怀里的阿姆罗异常安静，对第三个人的到来全无反应。

走上前握住那只手时爱德华感受到清晰的对比，比自己更为修长结实、宽厚有力，手指与手掌内面都是说明着某种长年经验的微硬茧层，用力回握住将自己拉过去时凸显的骨节线条也更具成熟硬朗的韵味。

“你是……”爱德华的喉咙被可怕的干渴感蹂躏着，吐出每个字音都艰涩发颤，眼前得以看到清晰姿态的两人让他胸口里侧揪紧般难以言语。

赤色军服的男子轻抚着怀中人的额发，笑容细小、柔软又哀愁；而他怀里身着蓝白军服的人却并不是轻松调情的状况，被金发男人的指腹反复描绘的眉宇之下蒙着黑色的宽布，与腰肢一同被揽于臂弯里的反扣背后的双手在腕上卡着皮质的锁铐。

“…叔叔……”爱德华小声叫着自己的监护人，目光钉在那副皮手铐上，不知道自己该温和地请求男人解开它，还是仗着这是自己的梦就更强硬地命令。

金发男人似乎能读透他的思考，放在阿姆罗眼角的手探下去咔锵一声打开了那副手铐随手往床下一扔，又捏住少年的下巴向自己这边抬了抬。

“爱德华•玛斯，”男人微眯了眼细细打量他，唇角的弧度似有讽刺之意，“真是张怀念的脸。”

“夏亚。”爱德华昂着头，对抗般叫出这个名字，却同时感到悚然凉意拂过背脊，有奇妙的磁场存在于他和这个对面如照镜子的男人之间，就像他们本该是双子星，甚至本该是一体，“你到底是谁？”

“我？”夏亚收回手，缓缓梳理双手自由后依然乖乖贴在怀中的人的发卷，低头亲着细纹黑布下的眼睑，“那很重要？”

“对我来说，是的。”爱德华膝行向前，伸出手覆握住阿姆罗轻按在赤色军服胸口图腾上的手，“我不许你带走这个人的心。”

“我是另一未来的你，但决不会是你的未来。你是另一过去的我，可从不曾是我的过去。”金发青瞳的男人语调悠然地说，凝望着另一双更为清澈稚嫩的青瞳，“阿姆罗是知道这一点的，我们是平行的对应存在。”

“我是…平行的你，是……另一个夏亚？”少年双唇微颤着，握紧了双手，“叔叔他……”

“他当然爱你，其中多少是爱我的倒影。”男人富有感情地放缓语速，优雅地低柔叹息，在少年眼前捧起阿姆罗的脸再度与他接吻，“你真的认为能把他从我这里抢走吗，小男孩？”

“他当然爱你，就像深深悼念一位死者。”爱德华紧抿几秒嘴唇，又靠近了些，挑衅地说，“而我会是这个世上最爱他的人。”

“纵使你是对的，你依旧得在相当长的时间里与我分享他的爱，”夏亚将怀里安静温驯的人转为背靠自己面对眼前的少年，捧着阿姆罗的右手伸向对方，毫无怒火反倒温柔得有几分挑逗，“你当然准备加入吧？”

梦境向异变的暗色中急速坠落。

深蓝与白点缀少许黑红配色的军服外套皱巴巴摊在床角，雪白的长裤压在下面，剩余的浅黄高领衫被往上推过胸口，暴露出男人修长柔韧曲线分明的身躯。

一被牵住手就主动靠过来的阿姆罗扶着爱德华的肩膀，乖乖张着嘴让他搅弄着软软的舌头深深亲吻着，唾液从丰润的唇瓣上湿嗒嗒地滴流下来，淌过下巴泅湿颈下的布料。

爱德华捻上监护人的一侧发涨的乳尖，指腹搓捏着再拿指甲轻掐最脆弱的顶上，玩得人在接吻间嗯嗯呜呜地扭动着身体细哼，黑布底下的眼睫颤得急促。

从背后照顾这具身体的夏亚自对方颈后亲吻过背胛，舔舐着脊骨的微妙棱突，左手和前面少年的手一起抚弄着阿姆罗半勃的性器，右手把对方体内一枚短棒状胶塞转动着抽出。嫩红的穴口淌出些透明液体，迎合梦中官能意愿的这具身体是随时能够交合的状态。

湿软的穴肉被夏亚的手指插进深处便咕叽咕叽地收紧着，汁水带着稀稀落落的泡沫不停向外挤出，强调着内部的空虚难耐般。夏亚掐着对方的胯骨上方，直接把自己充分起立的性器挺了进去，才插入到一半被侵入的人就从前面的亲吻中发着抖滑下来，脸半埋在少年胸口，手指把少年制服上的校徽揪扯变形，哭腔绵软地夏亚夏亚地喊着。

爱德华自然不大高兴，单手托着监护人的脸，另伸下去的手着重换着各种花样去抚慰男人已经彻底被前液染得湿腻的阴茎，挨着人耳边清楚地反复问自己是谁，不答就边撸动边堵着黏糊的铃口折腾不休。

夏亚掐握在那窄韧腰肢上的双手随着深入往自己胯间按下去，阿姆罗绷紧地挺起脊背，实在地开始哭泣，黑布湿了大块黏着眼窝，泪液渗出布料滑下脸颊。爱德华还是不忍心了，低头吻去他的泪痕，手放缓温柔地套弄，终于听到对方高潮时呜咽着念了声自己的名字，他亲热地贴着人的唇再吻上几回，把指间浊液在对方脐窝周围和胸膛上擦抹开来。

趴在爱德华怀里的人抓着他制服的肩章，被身后忽深忽浅的凌乱顶弄干得抽抽搭搭地不时发出破碎的尖叫，在喘息之间呢喃着向男孩儿泣诉：“呜…爱德华，…嗯啊…帮我……”

“叔叔明明很舒服的样子，您不知道您现在看上去有多淫荡，”爱德华不满地揉了一把监护人才射精后疲软的阴茎，令对方咬起他的制服前襟猛地抽泣了下，“我怎么帮？您有了夏亚就不需要我了。”

他怀里的人咬着嘴唇使劲摇头，恳愿亦或哀求般轻声唤着爱德华、爱德华，极力忍住被身后几次深入贯穿时的呻吟讨好地贴向他索吻。

唇舌交缠的同时对方哆嗦的手指摸索着解开了爱德华的外套，再摸到扎紧衬衫下摆的裤腰，皮带扣和西裤正前的纽扣也很快大敞。

阿姆罗将少年胀挺许久的阴茎从内裤里解放出来，轻握着撸动几下，便撑着他的大腿伏身舔舐起这根火热。

爱德华喘着气，喉间像是气流中夹杂沙砾般粗糙发疼。他的监护人含着他的阴茎吸吮，嫣红湿润的唇瓣包着暗色柱身上下吞吐着，偶尔脸颊上被顶出一点鼓起。他按上阿姆罗的后脑，卷发搔着掌心的痒刺令他没来由地更为兴奋，挺动腰部使用起对方湿热狭窄的口腔。

他现在能看到夏亚是怎么使用怀里的人身后那张小口的，金发男人的阴茎相较貌似稍壮观些，把那里完全撑开，进出间黏液与白沫翻出翻进，抽插得汁水淋漓，每次顶撞的力度都把阿姆罗激得肩背猛然震颤，含着他阴茎的喉咙剧烈收缩让他舒服得呻吟出来。

被与两人同时的情交翻弄着的阿姆罗已完全是由欲情侵蚀过的靡艳姿态，前后的小口都泛红发颤地流着水，湿淋淋地侍奉着两份欲望，被夏亚肏干得浑身发软却也不忘记动一动舌头取悦嘴里爱德华的阴茎。

两位掠夺者的高潮几乎是同时来临的。夏亚咬着阿姆罗的后颈，释放的声息间涌起暗流带过的嘶哑音节，内射的刺激让紧裹着爱德华的性器的喉管突然发起应激反应，少年几近感觉自己的精液是被压榨出来的，白浊射进他的监护人紧窒的喉管，在爱德华退出来之后使对方呛咳了几声。

夏亚也退了出来，那身赤红色军服看来依然整齐光鲜，他把软在少年身上的阿姆罗捞进自己怀里，让人背靠着自己半斜坐着。他低头咬着那条蒙眼布的绑结抽开了它，放任它随意滑落一旁。

“爱德华…。”获得自由的水雾盈满的蔚蓝色眨了几次，很快确定目标，渴望地看着少年，阿姆罗微摊开手掌伸向前，催促着新的亲密接触。

“你不想抱他么？”夏亚抓住爱德华的手，牵着放在怀中人的脸颊。他的怀中人稍转过脸去用唇蹭着少年的手掌，主动抱住两侧膝弯对爱德华完全打开双腿，展露出其间不知足的湿软穴口。

爱德华爬过去在对方在前一轮高潮时溅到精液的小腹落下亲吻，听着人细软呻吟循着液渍一直舔舐过性器根部稀疏的毛丛，舌扫过会阴部转上湿漉漉的小口，让人的喘吟变得高昂又甜腻。

爱德华起身吻着对方额角，手指探进甬道照印象揉按，硬是只用手把人玩得哽咽着释放了一次，才把自己的性器直接往泥泞紧热里插入到底。

他在夏亚怀里与自己的监护人做爱，嗅到浅淡暧昧的玫瑰味和一些石碱气息，那个男人甚至还轻拍着他的背，就像鼓励或关爱似的。

对爱德华打开身体的人自行分开双腿夹着他的腰，小穴咕滋咕滋地含着他的阴茎紧密吮吸，因他的抽插微微痉挛着挤出许多汁液，深处夏亚留下的精液也被捣弄得泛着乳白泡沫偶尔溢出。

在他们的交合间，夏亚有时会低头和阿姆罗长长地接吻，或者轻轻拨开爱德华汗湿的金发，对他讲一点能让阿姆罗更有感觉的小动作。

照此实践后爱德华确实发现自己的监护人的呻吟声变得更加放浪动听，也就渐渐乐于顺从夏亚的指导去爱抚身下的躯体。

从下侧舔弄乳尖再轻轻地咬，阿姆罗的体内就会紧紧地裹住插入的阴茎，再用指甲边缘去刮蹭另一侧乳尖，抽送性器时就能享受到柔嫩湿滑的肉壁急促律动的快感。隔一会儿咬一下阿姆罗的喉结，小穴会可爱地收缩。不用太优柔，每次抽插放开些力度就好，阿姆罗喜欢被稍微粗暴地填满。含住耳垂会让阿姆罗全身都更加敏感。

“…你们，事实上根本没有做过这种事吧？”爱德华放开监护人的耳垂，轻喘着抬眼看向气定神闲的金发男人，“一直都是敌人才对。”

“事实上，有过几次。”夏亚微笑着亲了下在情交中神色迷蒙的阿姆罗的发顶，“不过相识的那么多年里，就只有那几次。”

“为什么——”

“因为的确几乎一直是敌人。”夏亚的笑容消失了，他伸出手，几乎像个真正的长辈一样，温柔却凝重地摸了摸爱德华的脑袋，“至死都是。”

少年皱着眉，略有不解地点头作应，继续专注已近尾声的情事。

阿姆罗睁大着泪眼迎来高潮时仰起上身抓紧了背后人军装的披风前摆，无意识地不断念着夏亚的名字，金发男人温柔地回应着，低头亲吻他。

看着他们的爱德华发现自己不再有烈火般的嫉妒心，情敌意识并未减少，不过，他想，自己并不讨厌这个大概依据阿姆罗心中印象和自己想象形成的夏亚。

爱德华凑过去吻着监护人唇角，抱住他无力的身体。赤色军服的男人极其自然地轻拥住他们，暖和柔淡的玫瑰味飘荡在四周，模糊了梦中一切。

“夏亚……”

爱德华在醒来后愣怔了相当长的一段时间。

那些玫瑰花的香味仿佛还萦绕在他身上，但实际并不存在，这里只有晒过太阳的被子的气味，和裹在被子里的他自己身上沐浴露的气味。

紧接着他察觉到了另一种不妙的气味，就好像他翻身压过了一丛石楠。

爱德华庆幸自己是凌晨三点多惊醒的。他叹着气准备去处理春梦遗留问题，推开盥洗室的门又差点被镜子里的自己吓一跳。

“红色的……”他回忆着模糊的梦在身上比划了一下。

爱德华开始有些憧憬那个夏亚了。

＼

—END—


End file.
